gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauchamp
Some love him. Some hate him. Some love to hate him. But everyone who watches Theatre of War Wrestling knows him. For better or worse, the man known as Beauchamp has left his mark on the world of virtual sports entertainment. While he had a decent run as a mid-carder during ToW's earlier years, Beauchamp would not become a staple in the company until donning the facepaint and assuming his role as a "champion of the downtrodden" on the flagship show PANTHEON. Uniting several other frustrated and under-utilized talents under his leadership, he created the Krewe; an alliance with a single objective of seizing control of PANTHEON from management--and from the fans--and shaping it into their ideal show. Following its formation, Beauchamp led the Krewe on a path of destruction and violence that would eventually spread to rival show Shockwave--who would answer with their own stable of hand-picked stars: fan favorites such as Rey "Stormfire" Sturm and Codie Hale. The war raged for months, eventually culminating in a stable vs. stable showdown at the Battle of the Brands event, where, after orchestrating the shocking betrayal of one of Team Shockwave's own, Beauchamp would lead the Krewe to victory and earn his moniker of wrestling's Malefic Mastermind. The story would not end here, however; Beauchamp and opposing leader Stormfire's heated rivalry would continue to burn long after they returned their attention to singles competition. They carried their respective shows' pride and prestige on their shoulders. And so it was no surprise that when the second annual Battle of the Brands rolled around, these two would meet again, one-on-one. Only this time, the prize would be much more than mere bragging rights... The rivalry between these two--and between Shockwave and PANTHEON--had reached such a boiling point that ToW management found it only appropriate to take it even further... by instating an entirely new singles championship. The ToW RIVALS Undisputed Championship would be the company's first and only title shared between brands. Its holder would have the distinction of being hailed the star player of both shows, with the added benefit of being able to compete and win titles on either. With this new championship came a whole new meaning for the word "rivalry," and none was more affected by it than that of Beauchamp vs. Stormfire. The feud leading up to their inaugural championship match launched both men to a level of stardom they had never experienced beforehand. They one-upped each other. They fed off of each other. And when it came time to settle things in the ring, they fought each other to the bitter end. Their match lived up to all the hype. But in the end, it would be Stormfire hoisting the belt high above his head and proclaiming himself the first ever RIVALS Undisputed Champion. Thus, another chapter in Beauchamp's career closed... And a new one opened. Fueled by his desire to be at the top of ToW, the RIVALS Championship became his new obsession, taking precedence over even that of the ToW World Championship. His drive and determination would eventually pay off, and during his first reign he held the title for an unprecedented eight months. During one of his three reigns as RIVALS Champ, he even managed to capture the Shockwave World Title alongside it. They say that familiarity breeds contempt, but when Stormfire was eventually drafted to PANTHEON, things between the two men took a very surprising turn as they paired up for tag team action for the first time in their careers. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum; Stormfire a beloved hero and Beauchamp a controversial villain. Yet they knew each other so well from their time spent competing against one another that their chemistry was bar none. More than anything, the fans enjoyed the unpredictability that this polarizing combination brought to the ring with them. Under the team name "Face 2 Heel," Beauchamp and Stormfire had found success yet again--but this time as partners as opposed to rivals. As if that weren't unthinkable enough, they would go on to capture tag team gold together on two separate occasions. Proving once and for all, that in the world of virtual wrestling, anything is possible. But all good things must come to an end. Or must they? Beauchamp's contract with ToW has expired, and rumor has it that Stormfire's isn't far behind. But ToW's Golden Son has already found a new home with Global Creations Alliance. And one has to wonder if he'll be bringing his partner with him to electrify fans of the tag team division once again. Or will GCA see the formation of a New Krewe, as Beauchamp looks to usher in an era of darkness over the WrestleVerse...? (Biography Written By SWEGM) Championships & Accomplishments Global Creations Alliance * GCA eXtreme Championship (2 times) Theatre of War Wrestling *'ToW World Championship (1 time)' *'ToW RIVALS Undisputed Championship (3 times)' *'ToW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Stormfire' Shockwave * Shockwave World Championship (1 time) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster